Bore testing devices of this type, also referred to as internal test sensors, are used to test the inner surfaces of bores, for example in the inspection of cylinder bores in crankcases. They are used for imaging the radial inner surface of the bore, and to check whether it meets predetermined requirements regarding surface quality.
Such devices are known from WO 2009/003692, DE 4416493 A1, DE 4320845 C1, and DE 3232904 C2, for example.
A bore testing device of this type for testing the inner surface of a bore in a workpiece is known from DE 10 2009 019 459 B4, having a measuring head which defines an axial direction, and on which an optical system is situated which is in image transmission connection with an image recorder and a downstream evaluation apparatus. The testing device known from this publication also has an illumination arrangement for illuminating an imaging area of the inner surface which is detected by the optical system. The testing device known from this publication allows quick, accurate testing of inner surfaces of cavities, for example bores.